Starship Troopers and James Bond
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny skip a charity ball to have a night to themselves


Starship Troopers and James Bond

Damn, Steve looked good in a tuxedo. Danny literally drooled a little bit as Steve came outside and got in the car. They were headed to the a Charity Ball. They were going to meet Kono and Chin. It was over $1000 a plate and they were all shocked when they had received invites to it, hell the invitations were embossed, so they had wrapped up their case and gone home to dress up.

"Why Steven? Just tell me why and how" Danny said as Steve slid into the car.

Steve gave him a confused look and said "What are you talking about?"

"How do you manage to look so damn good? No matter what you wear, you look sexy." Danny said

"It's a curse really. Girls always looking and other guys, but I'm only interested in one" Steve said smiling then he leaned over and kissed Danny.

"They'd have to be blind not to stare" Danny said as Steve started the car and chuckled when he heard Danny mumbling something about looking like James Bond.

As they drove along, Danny kept sighing and he was unusually quiet. "Is there something wrong babe?" Steve asked

"No I just don't want to go to this ball. I hate dressing up and it's our day off but we are still being called out by the governor" Danny sighed "I just wanted to do something relaxing"

"So we won't go" Steve laughed at the face Danny made "I'm serious, we'll just tell him we weren't feeling to good. Let's rent a movie and grab some food. Let's go cuddle on the couch and just relax."

"Really? Cause that sounds great" Danny said

"Yeah, just hold on" Steve flipped the police lights in as whipped the Camaro around right in the middle of the intersection.

"Oh my god! Just because I said we skip the ball does not mean you can every traffic law in Hawaii!" Danny said bracing himself against the door and the center console "Seriously Steven! Slow the hell down!"

Steve just grinned and Danny prayed. They stopped an ordered chinese, picked up a few movies, grabbed some beer and went home.  
Steve was going upstairs to change clothes when Danny stopped him.

"Hang on babe. I like you in these clothes if your going to change them let me help" Danny smirked. He dragged Steve into the bedroom and ran his hands up Steve's chest while kissing him. Once he got his hands to Steve's shoulders he slid them under the jacket and pushed the sleeves down and off his arms and the jacket landed on the floor.

"You couldn't hang that up?" Steve asked, his face serious.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Danny pulled back slightly annoyed that while he was undressing Steve, Steve was thinking about a clean house. Steve grinned and Danny attacked his clothes once more. He pulled off Steve's belt and threw it on the ground, silently laughing when Steve sighed. He kissed a path down Steve's neck and when he got to the bow tie he undid it and then pressing a kiss to the hollow of Steve's throat he pulled it off and let it too, drop to the floor.

"Now your doing it just to annoy me" Steve mumbled as Danny's hands worked at the buttons on his dress shirt. Danny undid all the buttons and slid his hands under the fabric onto Steve's warm, tanned skin. Steve's head fell back against the wall and he groaned as he felt Danny's hand slide up and down his chest. Danny's hands slid down and landed on the waist band of Steve's pants. He undid the buttons and pushed them down. Danny grabbed Steve's hand and led him to the dresser. He pulled out some shorts and a tshirt and handed them to Steve.

"Here babe put them on and lets go downstairs the foods probably cold and I want to watch those movies" Danny said as he undressed and put on his own casual clothes and Steve just glared at him.

"Seriously? You get me all worked up and you want to watch movies?" Steve said trying not to stare at Danny's broad chest and shoulders and how the muscles rippled when pulled his dress shirt off and pulled a tshirt on. Danny just grinned and walked downstairs.

When Steve got downstairs, Danny had already dished out the food, gotten the beer out and put a movie in. He glared at Danny, and sat down on the couch, he was starving though so he picked up his plate and inhaled his food. Steve had just finished his beer when Danny scooted over towards him. He laid his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve couldn't stay mad. He scooted down until his head was against the arm rest and his body was stretched out on the couch. When Danny looked confused, Steve pulled him down and curled around him. Resting his face in the crook of Danny's neck. They were watching Steve's movie, Starship Troopers.

"Damn, that's a big ass bug" Danny said as a giant bug came on screen and sucked the people's brains out.

Steve just laughed and squeezed Danny, smiling when he grunted. In this moment, far away from work and the dumb charity ball, life was good.


End file.
